


outpouring.

by Ancalimë (Cymbidia)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Gen, Last Elf Standing, Not Even The Echoes Of Your Lamentations, Poetry, The Doom of Mandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Ancalim%C3%AB
Summary: Maglor, by the water, lamenting.For B2MEM Day 6O68: MourningCard #68: The End





	outpouring.

As I sit beside the waters and weep—  
As I weep—  
For whom do I—

 _Tears unnumbered shall ye shed_  
And I shall shed the lion’s share  
An eternity of salt water  
_Not even the echo—_  
_Not even the echo—_

Lamentation, lamentation,  
For what do I lament?  
Beyond the circles of the earth they dwell,  
Golden Valinor  
Silent Halls  
None unchanged.  
None Unmarred.

*

The dragon swims in the waters

Gleaming eye like a diamond of light  
Voice like strewn bones under waves  
Scales impenetrable abyss.

Rears up

Tears out your soul

And eats you whole.

The dragon is come  
The dragon is come  
The Great Dragon, the Father Of all Dragons!

*

My son  
Why hath thou forsaken my oath?

*

The wailing of lamentation by the waters  
Mother of pearl shining beneath the waves  
With Ulmo’s great contempt.  
The last dragon upon middle earth  
Howling at lost perch and lost treasure.

Elvenhome unchanged in Valinor!  
Cuiviénen long lost.  
Go home, go home  
Cross the waters and go back home,  
Cross those hallowed waters.

*

No, the dragon.

No, the Doom.

*

By the waters—  
The waters of—  
Gelion?  
Sirion?  
The broken shores of Forlindon, perhaps  
I sat down and wept for—  
The dragon, I think, or Tirion:  
Lost laughter ringing under the Mindon  
Upon Túna in the pass of Light  
Elvenhome, gone.

**Author's Note:**

> YES finally a) something maglor for b2mem  
> but also b) I have been tearfully sitting on this poem for like. ELEVEN MONTHS. I had to search my tumblr three times to be sure I hadn't posted it before and forgotten about it because this was written at the peak of my Maglor Phase and i feel it so very deeply.


End file.
